Athena Scudo
Athena Scudo (June 19, 4079 - July 3, 4176) was a Selucian politician who represented the region of Kal Serathi in the Ekklesía. She was formerly the General Secretary of In Marea Possumus Facere. She was also Spokesperson of her party during her leadership. In 4115, she was elected as Secretary of In Marea, with this implying she would be the party's Caesar de Senatum candidate. Before politics (4079 - 4098) Athena Scudo is the oldest of two daughters of Quintus Scudo and Lavinia Framia. She studied during primary and secondary in the Magnus Dacto in Kal Serathi, finishing her tertiary years in a private school. She decided to study Medicine to become a doctor in the University de Florentia. Left Council (4098-4100) Scudo met the student Ethan Megalos and the teacher Kyrian Aetius Flavius in the University de Florentia, and while she was still an undergraduate, they enjoyed having deep conversations about politics. In May 4098, the Left Council movement was founded in the university, integrated by university teachers and students who did not agree with the conservative politics of the current government (Factio Conservativa). Joined under the same motto ("Novus Saeculi, Novas Ideas"), they started formal actions to turn the movement into a legal party, named In Marea Possumus Facere in reference to a mass of people moving forward to get the same, to concur to the 4100 General Elections of Selucia, which they won, getting all the possible seats (750 out of 750). Minister of Defence (4106 - 4111) After the victory in the 4100 elections, where her fellow partners Megalos and Aetius Flavius were elected as Caesar de Senatum and Consul de Popularis of Selucia, she maintained a relatively low profile as deputy in the regional assembly of Kal Serathi. When Marian Omeya announced his retirement from politics at the end of the legislature, Ethan Megalos offered her the Ministry of Defence, remplacing Omeya. She accepted it, and soon became one of the most powerful women in the nation. Her politics as Minister of Defence turned the nation into a more neutral one, signing defensive treaties with some other nations and developing the national army forces. Following the 4115 election results, where the party lost almost 80% of its seats and could not be in the government, she announced her resignation as candidate for Defence, joining Percy Lacoonte (former Caesar de Senatum), Thea Balancia (former Minister of Justice), Aristotheles Plinio (Education and Culture), Cornelia Ornatore (Science) and Vesta Pompodulos (Agriculture). Secretary of In Marea (4115 - 4135) Following the resignation of Percy Lacoonte and her own resignation as candidate for Defence, she announced her candidature to General Secretary of the party for the second time, having been defeated the first time by Lacoonte, who kept her in his cabinet. She compited against four other candidates selected by the General Assembly of the party, finally winning by almost 75% of the militant votes, becoming officially the new General Secretary of In Marea, an, in consequence, the party's candidate for the position of Caesar de Senatum. As Secretary, she named Thitan Chroneo as her representative in the General Assembly of the party, replacing Plinio Vetus. She resigned after three consecutive elections (4127, 4131 and 4135) losing seats in the Ekklesía, saying "she was not able to fill the expectations". Caesar de Senatum (4119 - 4127) Scudo was elected as Caesar de Senatum of Selucia in the 4119 elections, where the party could form a minority government. During her legislatures (4119-4123 and 4123-4127), she applied far-left politics as she thought could do the best to the nation, which made most of the conservative sectors of the society fill the streets with protests. Member of the General Assembly (4136-) After years of public silence, Athena Scudo announced her intention to join the General Assembly of the party as a replacement of Lavinia Maro, who left the office due to old age. In order to get the seat, she had to win over the votes of the militants in West Shadar, the region of Selucia that offered the seat. She won with more than 85% of the votes, becoming inmediately the new member of the Assembly. As a member, she has supported the election of Lar Gnaeus as new Leader of the party, and has backed publicily most of the decisions by Aelius Celer. Return to politics (4168) After the 4166 elections, she was named for the position of Minister of Defence by Icarion Dadhelus. After four failed cabinet proposals, an agreement between the four main parties in Selucia was made and she returned to her previous ministry once more, becoming the oldest person ever to have been in a Selucian cabinet, being at the time 89 years old. After her death Hypatia Scafidi announced the creation of a national park and a statue of her in the heart of Kal Serathi, to remember everything Selucia achieved thanks to her. Category:Selucian people and politicians